A Day About Cleo
by sawachika
Summary: Because Cleo gets no love - random drabblery


**A day about Cleo. **

She wakes up always late in the morning, too early for the afternoon but too late for dawn. Waking up on time is an ordeal for the girl, preferring to hide underneath her sheets rather than watch a red orb rise. Apart from her sleeping habits, she is not a lazy woman. When she wakes up, she opens her eyes slowly and stares at the ceiling. She remembers where she is by the patterns on the corners of the walls. She closes her eyes again, beckoning sleep to take her back. But the girl fails and she slides out from her bed. She washes her face first, and then she changes her clothes slowly and carefully. The clothes have been laid out neatly and folded from yesterday, a sign of a hard worker. She likes to fold the clothes, to make sure they aren't too wrinkled the next day.

When she is ready, she walks out and goes down the stairs. She prefers to walk, just to let her get a hang of her feet as if they weren't hers. As she reaches Marie's inn, she asks for a tea. Marie tells her that she doesn't eat enough. It is partly the truth; Cleo is one with a very slim appetite. But she smiles and continues to ask for the tea. Maybe she does not like to eat a meal in the morning, and she asks for a different kind of tea which Marie usually gives. It is known as one from Harmonia, a tea which does not give a strong bitter taste. And as she is served the tea, Viktor and Pahn arrive; tired from sparring. Cleo pretends to be disappointed by their arrivals, as if she had been planning to avoid them. But they know that she enjoys their company, cherishing the friendship they have. As they talk, she puts sugar into her tea and Viktor nags at her for it. He pokes fun at her, claiming she can't take anything bitter and she retorts though soon realising that what Viktor says is indeed true. They chat for a while, filling in Cleo with what may have happened recently or anything funny. She laughs as she sips the tea slowly, she adds in some things of her own. However Viktor soon leaves the group, needing to report to Tir and Mathiu. The remaining two bid him farewell and decide to start moving themselves. Before Cleo leaves, she picks up an apple to eat as a snack. Pahn points out that she is willing to eat the apple but refuses simple things like breakfast. She ignores him and looks at the scenery as they decide to stop by a tree to sit under the shade.

The day is hot, the sun beating over tediously. But the breeze from the lake blows in regularly, a salty scent along with it. Cleo watches the sky, the birds flying across. Pahn sits by her, keeping her company. He isn't like Cleo in patience, he prefers excitement. He watches the children play around, chasing each other in their games of tag. Despite the hot weather, they are energetic. However every now and then they stop; too tired to continue. They run inside, to ask their parents for spare change if they could buy drinks.

As they are playing, a girl slips as she is running away from her chaser. She falls onto the ground and her friends gather around her. She is crying from the scrape against her knee, blood already gathering on the torn skin. Cleo watches but does not move. She is not insensitive to ignore the child; she would gladly help the child anytime. But the reason she stays still is because Pahn is already in the midst of the crowd, carrying the child to their parent or a nearby adult for help. Many of the children commend Pahn like a hero, he laughs. Soon he is playing with them in their games, almost like a child himself. Cleo again watches, she sometimes joins in with their games but is tired easily. She already feels that watching them play is already an exercise, preferring to stay in the cool shade more often than her partner. Soon the sun is slowly setting and children are already inside, tired from the games of daylight and hungry. Pahn then rejoins Cleo in her shade. She praises him for his work, Pahn is a little embarrassed and she laughs at his naiveté. They watch the sunset and Pahn tosses the eaten core of the apple into the lake. They do not talk, being friends long enough has lost them the need to talk of any new topics. Pahn is more tired than Cleo, who watches the sunset jadedly but intently. He falls asleep as expected; she is not surprised as a weight on her shoulder is heaver.

Soon someone calls them in, whether it is Gremio or Flik. Pahn wakes up, refreshed from his rest and walks in. Cleo however is still slightly weary from her hours of wake. When she walks in, candles have already been lit. She trips over a rock and Pahn is the one to help her this time. She is embarrassed and tried to hide her face while muttering a thankyou. Pahn teases her for being clumsy and she yells at him. They all gather to eat dinner, a meal which is loud and always noisy. Viktor is already halfway through his tankard of beer. Flik mocks him for being so overbearingly vulgar. Cleo is quietly eating the meal in which she only eats. Whether she finds it easier to eat than a meal in the morning, she always has a plate of seconds but only finishes half. Pahn takes that advantage to finish her serving. He always enjoys Gremio's cooking the best, claiming no one else can cook better than him. Gremio is flattered and tries to hide his pleasure in modesty. Tir gives a laugh at how childish Gremio can be and people join into their conversation even if they have been talking about anything or not.

Tir goes to sleep first, Gremio following. Cleo stays up as late as the people who are left drinking. Flik is drinking slowly, thinking off in his world. Everyone knows he is thinking about Odessa, the pained look on his face shows clearly. At this point Pahn and Viktor are drinking to see who can handle more alcohol. They both usually pass out at the same time unfortunately. Sometimes Cleo may talk to Flik and they converse about simple things. Cleo is older and the proof shows through her intelligence. She does not talk about Odessa, she knows better than to sadden him. But she talks about what he may plan for in the future, or sometimes his life when he was in the Warrior's Village. Flik comments on how different it is from the castle, where even females participate in battle. Cleo notes that it is something she chose herself, rather than to be a housewife; something that Teo had tried to make her comply to. Flik laughs at her ability to be headstrong. When they are finished with topics to talk about, they both decide to help their partners up to bed. Flik carries Viktor, his figure somewhat able to manage and Cleo likewise as she heaves the heavy body of Pahn. They bid each other tonight and go to their rooms. Cleo puts Pahn to sleep and she leaves to her room. She changes to her night clothes, folding her former clothes carefully. If they are dirty she puts them in a pile for washing.

When she climbs into the warmth of her bed, she gives herself several minutes to calm herself. She wearily thinks about the day, the people whom she knows, Master Tir, Pahn, and Gremio. She wonders about what she may do tomorrow, maybe try to get Marie to teach her how to bake a cake. She thinks of Master Teo, the war in which they live with and she gives a sigh of regret, turning her position underneath her sheets. She wonders what may happen after this war, whether it was to return to Gregminster or live in a far away land like the City State. Maybe become a housewife, she laughs to herself and she is already weary from thinking. She slowly falls asleep while she is thinking of the future or the past. The moon fades and the sun rises, she sleeps peacefully for the next day.

**Afternotes:** Now this woman gets no love as Cleo. I find her an awesome female. She's a very handy long range fighter and fantastic magic rating, what else could you ask for? Anyhow it's a little sappy and slow. It was my intention to give one of those daily routines in which she does everyday. I mean you can tell she's a terrible morning person and oh I just wanted to flesh out all these little things. This is my first time writing in present tense but I found it such an effective way of doing it. Somewhat 'now' and 'then'. I wanted to write a Pahn and Cleo story but I just didn't know what to piece together. I could put together one of those typical 'valentines day give this present story' but I just don't have the ability to make that interesting. Yes I am a boring person. Damn I need to get some beta reader to read my fiction.


End file.
